1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision detecting system which is mounted on an automobile to detect collisions of the automobile upon occurrence thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collision detecting systems are known in the art in which in response to a collision of an automobile, a permanent magnet and a generating coil are displaced relative to each other and the collision is detected by means of a voltage induced in the generating coil in accordance with the time change of the magnetic flux passing through the generating coil. A disadvantage of this type of collision detecting system is that either the permanent magnet or the generating coil must be connected to a plunger adapted to be displaced upon collision of the automobile so as to ensure the relative displacement between the permanent magnet and the generating coil, with the result that a complicated connection is required between the plunger and either the generating coil or the permanent magnet, and the system tends to be operated erroneously by the vibration of the automobile and other extraneous causes.